Counting the stars
by TheAlluringDarkness
Summary: Antoinette is a member of Lake-town who catches the eye of King Thranduil. It intrigues him to know that she is not like the selfish, vile mortals he has met in the past. Longing to know her he keeps himself in her presence hoping to gain her attention.


**I do not own the characters or the story from the Hobbit. My character Antoinette is the only thing I own.**

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet night after the dragon had been slain which caused for a celebration. However, their town had been destroyed and they are seeking shelter in what was left in the town of dale. With very little food and water their leader did not know how long they will last, Bard at the moment was just relieved that they made it through the night.<p>

Antoinette stood among the wounded tending to their needs and immediately noticed that the elves of Mirkwood has come to their aid. While gathering the food that had been brought to them she carried it to the others hoping it will repair their spirits. The children gathered around her as she sat down with the bucket of fresh fruits in her hands.

They ate quietly with smiles on their faces after thanking her which pleased her greatly. When she began to fill light headed which she knew it was because she had not stopped to rest or eat anything. She had more important things to worry about that her own health, she will rest when the others have been taken care of.

She shivered lightly as a soft breeze caressed her skin while pulling her long brown hair away from her face. It was then she noticed how unclean she looked, her dress had tears and had been stained with mud. She shook her head silently scolding herself for thinking about her needs for a moment before the others.

While walking among the crowd of people she noticed Thranduil the Elven King with his nose in the air while looking down at the mortals before him. Their eyes met when she turned around and for a brief moment they stared at each other with a expressionless look on their faces.

Antoinette had head stories about him growing up which did not put him in a great light. To many he is cruel, manipulative, controlling and arrogant. This did not surprise her for most Elves were known to be like this, but she had a feeling that not all of them were this way.

She gave him a soft nod before returning to her work unaware that his gaze stayed on her. Only when she bent down to pick up another bucket of fruits did she feel the dizziness overcome her. Leaning against the wall she stood there for several moments trying to catch her breathe.

This is unusual of her to feel this way for she could work for hours on end and not feel like dying. She has been forced in a different climate after the attack and death of the dragon. Despite the destruction she is relieved that they are freed from the clutches of smaug.

When she allowed herself to slowly sit upon the hard floor did she realize that getting some rest was needed. The small cry of a child alerted her immediately causing her to rise and reluctantly continue with what she had been doing. Rest will have to come late there is other needs she must tend to before her own.

* * *

><p>Thranduil watched the mortals scramble for the food that he has bestowed upon them from his kingdom. He had always though that mortals were vile creatures and are not to be trusted. It was after all the fault of man that evil had been able to endure through out the lands.<p>

He is not one to come to the aid of simple mortals but there were jems in the lonely mountain that he desired. He will stop at nothing to claim what belongs to him.

His eyes fell upon a young woman was tending to the others, she is beautiful even to his elf eyes. Many mortals were plain looking while a few he thought were fair looking even for a human but this particular woman interest him.

While watching her he noticed that she has not bothered to eat the provisions he had provided. From the way she moved it is clear to him that she might faint with exhaustion, the lack of care for her body told him that she thought of others before herself.

When their eyes met Thranduil felt himself connect with her in some way, he felt his heart start beating faster and faster. Never in his entire existence has a mortal woman make him feel this way. Looking into her brown eyes it startled him when he realized that he is her mate.

This confused him because elves usually don't become mates to humans unless if there was something special about the mortal. It is most common with elvish females to fall for men but it happened very rarely. He had to know why fate decided that he should become a mate to the young human.

After returning to her work he continued to watch her and became concerned when he saw her lean against the wall. He forced himself to calm himself while she slowly sat down upon the ground.

He did not turn his head when Bard came to stand beside him. "The young maiden, who is she?"

Bard looked confused for a moment then saw the woman he is gazing upon. "Her name is Antoinette, what of her?"

Thranduil looked at him. "She intrigues me."

Bard saw that he was not going to let this go. "She spends most of her time helping others and caring for the children. Despite how quiet she is sometimes you can hear her laughing and playing with the animals. During the day she sometimes likes to get herself into trouble and at night she will row a boat towards shore and wonders off into the forest.

This information about this woman reminded him of Tauriel the only she-elf that was part of his royal guard who liked to rebel and try his patience when she was a young elf. He motioned for Bard to continue his story. "She was abandoned as a child left near the river, a family of lake-town found her and raised her as their own. Some swear that she is not completely human."

Thranduil raised a eyebrow. "Do you mean to imply that she was born a half-breed?"

Bard nodded. "Some think she is part elf considering she is excellent with a bow and light on her feet. Though no one knows for sure, from what I can tell she is completely unaware of this fact."

Thrainduil looked back at the woman. "I would like to meet with her."

Bard shook his head. "If you stay around long enough I am sure you are bound to run into her."

Thranduil stood there a moment lost in his own thoughts, if she is indeed part elf this would explain why he felt connected with her in some way. Surely the questions he has will be answered about his mate, perhaps he will have a chance to speak with her. He found himself and amused and displeased at how rebellious nature but knew that when the time called for it she would be submissive and obedient.


End file.
